


As Clear As

by Katherine



Category: Watership Down (2018 BBC TV Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Hazel could not have missed that Bigwig misliked Hazel's leadership. It was as clear as a heavy footprint on wet ground.





	As Clear As

Hazel could not have missed that Bigwig misliked Hazel's leadership. It was as clear as a heavy footprint on wet ground.

Hazel had steered Fiver to a secluded place aboveground to talk about it this evening. Fiver listened, for all that he knew as well as Hazel himself did. Then said, with the quiet insight that small, set-upon rabbits in a warren could have on the stronger, "Bigwig could leave. He'd be able to bully his way in to another warren easily."

Contemplating that idea uncertainly, Hazel said, "Into their owsla." Then, thinking it out, "Once he found a warren. Maybe he doesn't want to be a hlessi."

"If you won't ask him, brother, you will wonder," Fiver said. It could have been an insightful pronouncement, or only a truism. Hazel huffed out a breath, and leaned over to tickle at Fiver's ears with his whiskers. Despite what Fiver said, he would probably keep wondering.


End file.
